ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate G-merl
|color scheme = Black, yellow, red, gray |eye color = Blue |original = G-merl |cause = The seven Chaos Emeralds |skills = *Flight *Virtual invulnerability *Energy beam emission *Enhanced super strength *Missile launching *Freezing beam emission }} is a transformation that appears in Sonic Advance 3. He is the Super State of G-merl, achieved by absorbing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance As Ultimate G-merl, G-merl undergoes a drastic change in appearance. His former humanoid body becomes a large black robotic disk exceeding a meter in diameter, with four extendable grey claw-like hands on his sides. On his saucer-like body, Ultimate G-merl has a yellow four-pointed star-shaped piece, which is split in half, attached, with a small blue orb in the center. In each of the corners of this yellow piece, Ultimate G-merl has what appear to be blue eyes with red trims, giving him a total of four eyes on the surface of his body. In addition, Ultimate G-merl has a "mouth piece" on the side of his body which hides a red orb. History ''Sonic Advance 3'' As G-merl and Dr. Eggman escaped from their defeat at Altar Emerald, G-merl began short-circuiting. Then, without warning, presumably due to his battle damage and Emerl's data, G-merl struck Sonic, forcing the blue hedgehog to drop the seven Chaos Emeralds. G-merl then harnessed the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Ultimate G-merl. After his transformation, Ultimate G-merl first act was to betray Dr. Eggman, by grapping the doctor in his Egg Mobile and throwing him at Sonic. Ultimate G-merl then took off into space to cause more havoc elsewhere, but not before discarding the Chaos Emeralds. After having made it into space, Ultimate G-merl was pursued and challenged to a battle by Super Sonic and Dr. Eggman, the two adversaries having put aside their personal vendettas to stop the rogue robot. Ultimate G-merl fought the unlikely duo, but defeated and reverted back to normal in a large explosion, before falling back down to Earth. Powers and abilities Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Ultimate G-merl accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Each Emerald can float on its own power, but anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Chaos Emeralds" will be granted unlimited energy." In his Super State, G-merl's innate abilities are multiplied several times over. He is also capable of high-speed flight (although not as fast as Super Sonic) and is nearly invulnerable to harm, even from attacks launched by other Super State users. When in battle, Ultimate G-merl can extend his claws and use them to attack. These robotic limbs are able to extend great lengths and possess enough strength to knock away even Super State users for a few seconds. With his claws, Ultimate G-merl can perform a multitude of powerful attacks: from each of his claws, he can fire small beams that can freeze even Super Sonic for a few movements and launch small missiles. Also, by joining two of his claws together, he can form a large energy beam. Weakness Ultimate G-merl's only weak spot is his red core orb which is still vulnerable to damage. This orb, however, is protected by Ultimate G-merl's mouth piece which has to be forced open. Battle Ultimate G-merl is the true final boss of Sonic Advance 3. He is fought in Nonaggression, which can only be accessed after the player beats Altar Emerald with Sonic as the leader after collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds. Boss guide When the player beings the fight with Ultimate Emerl upon entering Nonaggression, Eggman will be Super Sonic's partner. In Nonaggression, the player can only play as Super Sonic, though Eggman can be used to attack. Sonic and Eggman only have one Tag Action move: holding the R button and charging Eggman up to ram into G-merl, opening up a red orb in the front, allowing Sonic to dash forwards and ram it. The longer the player hold the Tag Action, the longer G-merl's "mouth" will stay open after being attacked for Sonic to hit. The maximum charge is signified by an orange aura. G-merl's attacks are capable of stunning and disrupting a charging attack, though the former can be avoided by using Super Sonic's Super Sonic Boost. G-merl's main source of attack are his arms, which can extend across the screen. The attacks Ultimate G-merl can conduct are: *Launches an arm out which then fires a homing laser that will stun Sonic in place momentarily *Extending two arms and creating one large beam that will scroll either up or down *Extending two arms to the other side of the screen and allow his "hands" to move across them, firing missiles in the middle to prevent the player from attacking him *Centering himself and creating a pinwheel effect by extending all four arms *After taking six hits, he will use a laser that spins 360 degrees All attacks can be avoided by, as said above, using Super Sonic's Super Sonic Boost. G-merl is vulnerable at all times as long as the player can nail his "mouth" with Eggman and then dash attack the red orb that appears. After twelve hits, G-merl will be defeated. Music Video Trivia *Ultimate G-merl is the first Super State in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series not to have the prefix "Super" or "Perfect" in his name. *The theme that plays during the battle with Ultimate G-merl shares some similarities with the Phi battle theme from Sonic Battle. Gallery Ultimate G Transformation complete.png|Ultimate G-merl after having transformed. Ultimate G Claw attack.png|Ultimate G-merl's extendable claw attack. Ultimate G Claw beam attack.png|Ultimate G-merl's freezing ray attack. Ultimate G Beam attack.png|Ultimate G-merl's energy beam attack. Ultimate G Missile barrier attack.png|Ultimate G-merl's missile barrier attack. Ultimate G Spin attack.png|Ultimate G-merl's rotating tentacle attack. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional robots